


Can't Be Bothered

by Wistful_Endurance_07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bi-Curiosity, Boys In Love, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Dorks in Love, Everyone Has Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Religious Conflict, Shame, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, religious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wistful_Endurance_07/pseuds/Wistful_Endurance_07
Summary: This is gonna be messy, but a big thanks to anyone who reads it. Anyway, Lance has a massive crush on Allura and comes from a terribly religious family and Keith is just trying to work past his issues with his new family and move on from his past. When fate brings them together what ensues is a mess; an angsty but happy mess. Slow-burn so slow you'll want to die. There will fluff and smut though so ;).





	Can't Be Bothered

. Her tanned skin glistened a soft amber under the setting sun. Her playful smile beckoned him closer as she swayed in tune with the whispering wind. Her sapphire eyes shone with a pearly pink gleam as she intertwined her slender fingers into the back of his curly brown locks.  
“Oh Lance, you’ve always been the one for me. It pains me that you didn’t notice me until now.” She leaned in closer, her warm breath intermingling with his as she positioned her face inches from him.  
Lance drew in a breath. “Allura, it’s you who's been making me wait. You’ve always been the light of my life. You’ve always been my….my princess.” His face flushed at his own words.  
Meanwhile, that was all Allura needed to hear from the man she had loved for years on end. In a swift motion, she circled her arms around his neck, closed the distance between them and…  
“Lance… I… I’d like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It’s hard to say that I’d rather….”  
“Allura…. Huh?!” was all Lance could say before reality came and slapped him harder than his mother’s flip flop ever could.

The moment Lance cracked one eye open; he knew it was going to be a bad day.  
Fuck. It was his first day of junior year of highschool and he was already regretting his existence. After all, he was just Lance Mcclain: an angsty teen whose only passion in life was drama and theatre. Nothing more. Nothing less. He certainly wasn’t a rich Broadway Star, preferably in his early 20’s, confessing his love to his crush under a beautiful setting sun in Hawaii. That’s for damn sure.  
Stretching a long, lanky arm, he slapped his alarm clock with enough force to not only make it stop playing that wretched pop song from the early 2000s, but to also make it fall to the floor, making a nice thud onto the carpet.  
Lance gave a face of mild disgust at the object that had interrupted the elaborate storyline of his dream before rising slowly out of bed and getting ready for another long, torturous year of highschool.  
He slipped on his favorite pair of blue jeans and paired it with a white t-shirt and a blue flannel around his waist for extra taste. He gazed into his mirror trying to style his unruly brown hair into the perfect combination of “well kept” but still slightly tousled. Yeah, he liked to make a good impression on the first day. So what? Looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t help but grimace a little at the freckle that seemed to consume his otherwise perfectly tanned face. It’s not that he hated his freckles… hell freckles were the new trend. But still, his freckles roused bad memories. Memories he didn’t need to be bringing up on the first day of school.  
Lance swallowed and plastered a big smile on his face.  
“Right. This is the first day of school. And more importantly, this is my last chance to get Allura to fall for me before she leaves and goes to some fancy college and never speaks to me again” Lance sighed heavily. “Yup, this is it.”

“Hey Romeo, you done talking to yourself? Breakfast’s ready.” Veronica smirked, leaning against the door way.  
“What the hell, Veronica!” Lance shrieked at an unnaturally high pitch “Knock for Christ’s sake! Get the hell out of my room” He screamed, launching a pile of his dirty clothes at her; only for her to dodge gracefully and turn away laughing.  
“Just eat something before you leave, got it?” she chuckled as she descended down the stairs of their home.  
Lance huffed but complied and trailed her down the stairs and into the large breakfast table where his whole family was dining on only the finest eggs and bacon cooked professionally by his dear mother. Seriously, Gordon Ramsay would cry tears of joy if he ever had the chance to try a morsel of her cooking.  
“Lance, my baby!” his mother enveloped him in bone-crushing hug and stained his cheek with her soft mauve lipstick. “There you are! Breakfast is almost over! Where have you been?” She waved her wooden spatula at him as if to scold him.  
“Relax Mama” Lance laughed, enjoying the scent of cinnamon that seemed to waft off of her. “I just woke up a little late”  
“Or knowing him, he prolly got his head stuck in the toilet for a while.” Luis sniggered from his chair.  
“Luis!” his father scolded him, swatting the back of his head. Luis winced a little but still laughed with Marco at the end of the table. Lance couldn’t help but laugh along with them. His laughter was stopped however as his eyes fell upon the clock.  
“Shit, I gotta get to school!”  
“Language, Lance!!” Veronica called after him as she watched the brunette spur around the kitchen collecting his stuff and grabbing a breakfast granola bar from the pantry.  
“Shouldn’t you be worried about getting to school on time too, Veronica?” Lance flashed a massive shit-eating grin at her, which Veronica promptly returned.  
“I’m a senior.” She replied smugly without missing a beat. “You really think I care whether I arrive on time or not this year?”  
“No, Lance is right.” their mom interjected “BOTH of you need to get to school immediately. If I see one tardy this year, I’ll shank you two.”  
Lance laughed his way out the door and Veronica stuck his tongue out at him.  
Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad.  
As he stepped out the door however he was stopped.  
“Lance” his father said in a calm but authoritative tone “You’re coming to church this Sunday. Right?” he said, barely lifting his head above his newspaper.  
Lance turned back for a moment, making eye contact with him.  
“Of course.”  
And with that he left.

One uneventful bus ride to school later and he had arrived at school. Altea High. Probably one of the largest schools in the district and definitely one of the most well known for its scholarship students.  
As he walked past the main door and into the sterile yet homey halls of his school he couldn’t help but feel a sense of familiarity rush over him and soothe his nerves. The soft squeak of the floor tiles as he walked over them. The incessant mumbling of students and they journeyed through the halls. The repetitive noise of lockers being slammed shut and opened Right, this was going to be just like any other year in highschool, except hopefully this time he would end the year by becoming the president of the Drama Club and the boyfriend of the most beautiful girl he’d ever laid his eyes on.  
It didn’t take long for him to find his two best friends by his old locker. A short, spunky brunette with circular glasses larger than her face was tinkering with what appeared to be an old laptop while a strong, tall boy with deep brown eyes and an orange hair-band was juggling multiple containers filled with what appeared to be perfectly iced vanilla cupcakes. Lance quickly came to his aid and eased his load.  
“Thanks, man.” Hunk groaned a little as he handed Lance two of the large containers. “You have no idea no idea how hard it’s been to carry all of these into the school with absolutely NO HELP.” Near the end of the sentence his eyes drifted menacingly towards Pidge who was buried nose deep into her laptop.  
“Hey, I offered to eat a few to lighten your load but your refused so…..” Pidge trailed off, a cat-like grin plastering itself onto her face.  
Hunk sighed and Lance laughed a bit. Right, at least his friends hadn’t changed in the slightest. Lance popped open one of the containers and stared at one of Hunk’s homemade cupcakes. He picked one up and popped it into his mouth. Hunk’s face visibly paled and he scolded Lance.  
“What?” Lance muffled through a mouth full of buttery, cakey goodness. “I’m just claiming my reward for helping you.”  
He stared at the empty paper lining of the cupcake before looking back up at his friend.  
“What are these for anyway?”  
“They’re for the new students joining our grade this year.” Hunk sighed, loading the rest of the cupcakes into his locker for later. “Don’t you remember I’m part of the peer-counseling committee.”  
Lance gave him a confused look. “Well yeah but… it’s junior year. Do we seriously have kids joining our highschool this late….”  
“Apparently yeah.” Hunk replied. “I was able to get to know a little about them through teachers and they seem nice though. One of them seemed to be interested in studying aerospace engineering.”  
At this, Pidge visibly perked up from her hunched up form. “Really? Now that I gotta see.” 

Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait long. For at that exact moment, the main door burst open. It was as if time stopped.  
First came Allura. The most popular, perfect, and sought after girl in the school, at least in Lance’s eyes. He watched in awe as the girl gracefully sashayed through the hal. Her chunky heels clicked against the floor. Her billowy snow-white hair flowing like a wave of clouds behind her. Her perfectly tanned skin seemed to glow beautifully even under the cheap fluorescent lights of the hallway. Her icy blue eyes turned in his direction for a moment and she flashed him her famous kilowatt smile. His heart exploded with that old-familiar feeling again. She was perfect. Both inside and out. If this wasn’t love he didn’t know what love was. 

His dreamy haze extinguished itself however when his eyes settled upon the man following behind her. He appeared to be a senior just like her. And don’t get him wrong, Lance was certainly by no means whatsoever gay. Hell he was as Catholic as they got. But damn, the guy was hot. And that didn’t settle well for Lance as he watched the swiftly catch up to Allura and start conversing with her. Damn it, he had a nice smile too... 

The boy was a good couple of inches taller than him, more than well-built, and with pale skin that seemed perfect minus the scar that dashed across his nose. But even the scar seemed endearing a weird way. His hair was pure black minus a small chunk that seemed to have been dyed white and it was ruffled in a casual yet sexy way that made Lance’s stomach twist and his insecurity rise to an unprecedented level. God, why did he have to be forsaken like this.  
And lastly, Lance’s eyes settled on the boy that seemed to be following the two of them nonchalantly. At least he thought it was a boy. Between the terrible mullet of inky black hair and the large, black hoodie that seemed to cover half of his face it was hard to tell. Most probably he was the other boys younger brother. 

Without realizing it, Lance’s fists had balled up and his breath had begun to quicken. Great, just great. The one year he decides to grow some balls and finally confront Allura about his long held feelings. Some new kid walks in and steals her from him. Just perfect.  
“Oh, there’s two of them!” Hunk remarked, subtly pointing them out.  
Pidge hummed in quiet contemplation and Lance tried not to let his jealousy and disappointment show in his voice.  
“Yeah, I can see.” he said, quieter than normal “You think they’re dating or…” Lance held his breath breath.  
Hunk thinks for second. “Nah, probably not since the peer-counseling committee normally assigns her to introduce new students. But still, they do look like good friends.” Hunk offers Lance a comforting smile.  
Lance exhales in relief, but his eyebrows still furrow with worry.  
“Yeah your right. I’m… probably just overthinking things.” the knot in his throat loosening a little.  
“Relax man, you’ll definitely get her this year.” Hunk nudges him playfully on the shoulder.  
Next to them Pidge burst into laughter.  
“Yeah, and it doesn’t work out between you two. You can always just follow her around after she graduates.”  
Lance smacks her on the back of her head and she responds by elbowing him in the ribs. Lance gasps dramatically at her acts of violence against him and the three erupt into laughter. Right, maybe today won’t be such a bad day.  
The bell rings and the three friends depart on their way to their separate classes. Lance’s first class is History; his least favorite. He plops himself down on the desk in the middle row by the window in the classroom. Hey, he needed some form of distraction from the teachers boring lectures. As the students progressively filed into the classroom and filed the empty seats and the teacher organized his remaining files; he couldn’t help but notice that one of the seats remained empty. Did they get a new student?  
At some point, the teacher stood from his desk and somberly began to read the class syllabus aloud. Lance was about half-asleep when the door burst open loudly enough for him jerk awake and accidently knock his own notebook off his desk.  
He recognized the kid at the door immediately. It was the boy who was following Allura and that other boy. Lance grimaced a little.  
“Just my luck... “ he muttered, picking up his notebook from the floor.  
“Oh uhh, right. Class, we have a new student joining us this year.” the teacher stuttered, a little embarrassed. “This is ummm….” he motioned in the boy’s general direction.  
“Keith Kogane.” he said, removing his hood, revealing his pale face and sharp features. A sea of whispers ensued amongst the class. Keith took a passing glance across the classroom before his eyes fell onto the teacher again. “Can sit down?”  
“Oh, um yes!” the teacher replied again. “Since you’re new and you still need to orientate yourself, I’ll have you sit next to Lance Mcclain. You’re both juniors and from what I saw; you both have similar classes so he’ll guide you around for today”  
Nonononono. This is exactly what he hadn’t wanted. Lance visibly stiffened and his cerulean eyes seemed to flicker with annoyance.  
“Lance Mcclain” Keith said, as if testing the sound of his name on his tongue. “Where exactly would he be?” he said.  
The teacher motioned to Lance’s general direction, and with that cerulean blue eyes clashed with wisteria purples ones. Keith gave Lance a small unamused smile before sauntering over to the desk next to him. Lance’s annoyed eyes were soon clouded with a touch of fear as they retained eye contact. God, this day couldn't get any worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment constructive criticism below. God knows I need it. XD


End file.
